


Book of Legend

by TheReliefShadow



Category: Elder Scrolls, Fairy Tail, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Battle-scarred Midoriya Izuku, Born in Middle Earth Midoriya Izuku, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Dwarves, Elves, F/F, F/M, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ogres, Orcs, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReliefShadow/pseuds/TheReliefShadow
Summary: Watching the One Ring be destroyed, seeing Sauron fall, beginning the reconstruction of Middle-earth, Izuku was weary. War had taken its toll on him but he knew that this was just the beginning...his magic, after all, said so.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Harem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Book of Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beep boop beep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be posted yet but whatever.

**(A/N): Hello there! I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Izuku had thought that with the destruction of the one ring, his life would finally be at peace. Gandalf had appeared before the peoples of men, elves, dwarves, hobbits, eagles, ents, and many others, with Frodo and Sam in tow. It was a momentous occasion for all the people who had fought Sauron and his army, cheers were coming from the peoples of men and hobbits, hardy laughter from the dwarves contented sighing from the elves, the ents and eagles seemed to be at peace.

They had won! The rebuilding of the lands of Middle-earth could begin, the lands that were taken from them could be healed. Even Izuku at the time had been happy, his magic was a thing that many of them had relied upon, saving them from so many hardships that were timely avoided. People were saved all thanks to Izuku, his magic had been something even Gandalf in all his years had never seen, it was able to spare many people from the loss of loved ones.

That, however, all changed...during the time of celebration Izuku was bombarded with a large blue notification:

**Act 1 Over**

He was in shock but now wasn't the time to let anyone in on that fact, besides he knew that with any fluctuation of mana Gandalf was sure to notice. The Ainur already had noticed the slight increase of his mana, it was a telling fact to anyone something had happened. Many of the elves glanced over as well, most were able to perceive the small increment of mana but most didn't understand why Izuku's would flare-up.

Aragorn was being crowned King Elessar, becoming the twenty-sixth King of Arnor, thirty-fifth King of Gondor and in a bit was going to be marrying Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond and Celebrían. A joyous day indeed if not for Izuku's face that was slowly turning into a look of shock and fear. Another magical flare-up now making those who were more perceptive of it, looking over towards him. Izuku was in the front of the crowd and while Aragorn couldn't see him, Arwen one of his best friends could, her face being one of concern as Izuku moved to disappear into the crowd. 

Izuku watched as multiple texts appeared right after, each one beginning to make him quake in his armor. He had after all traveled across all of Middle-Earth, even going so far as to other continents, though he never was there for long these pop-ups that he was seeing made him afraid. The continents of **Akavir and Tamriel** in the far east, to the far North the Kingdoms and Empires of the Realms **(Witcher doesn't have a set name),** the far south held the continents of **Ishgar** that was connected to the mainland, **Alakitasia** , and **Guiltina,** this was called Earthland. 

Right now Izuku, however, knew he'd need to calm himself because if he didn't everyone was going to find out. Clenching his fists Izuku turned to see as Arwen and Aragorn are married, the pair kissing in happiness though he could feel Arwen's anxiety. She knew that something was wrong, and with Izuku's departure she wanted to find out what. The crowd, however, was none the wiser, clapping and cheering could be heard across the city. A spike of pain shot through Izuku's heart making him fall to his knees, turning his head towards the signs plastered in his vision. He could hear Aragorn speaking to his fellow fellowship friends "My Friends...you bow to no one." watching as the people bowing to them.

Aragorn then got up, "Now then...lets feast!" As people roared out, many in laughter, some in happiness. 

**Act 2**

**Beginning in ???**

**Count down start**

With this Izuku knew he couldn't wait, shouting out for Gandolf. Though the cheering was loud nothing was able to stop Izuku's voice from traveling, people all looked towards Izuku many in joy at hearing his voice, they knew what he had down from them but seeing his face that shown urgency they all quieted down. Gandolf made his way over as did his friends of the fellowship and Elrond Arwen's father. As they got close, however, another pop-up appeared as Izuku yelled out, "STOP!" He watched as more notification appeared on his face, with one, in particular, making him clench his fists as he witnessed what it had said.

**Act 2**

**Beginning in ???**

**Count down started**

**Alliance made - Sauron and Mehrunes Dagon**

His head lowered, the one ring was gone and with it, Sauron should have died but it had seemed the dark lord was crafty, striking a deal with the daedric prince of destruction, violent upheaval, energy, and mortal ambition. This was one of the worst-case scenarios, his long-sought break now turning on its heels. Izuku was a young man of about 195 cm (6'3 ft) with short curly green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. He has large eyes that are somewhat circular with green irises, with an extremely ripped body from constant training. A faded scar could be seen on the left side of his face, trailing down his eye diagonally.

His body was littered with scars some faded, while others still being prominent, his biology was unique according to his status but as of right now Izuku tired, mentally and emotionally. He had believed that with this he could tour the world but now, this new threat was looming over their heads and he didn't know when it would begin. It was exhausting and now he couldn't even take a break, looking up at the people who had been in his life, his eyes watered knowing that many would-be leaving for the Undying Lands a realm only immortals and ring-bearers were allowed to live. 

Now however this would change, as none of them would be willing to go if something were to happen. A hand brushed against his face cupping his chin as he stared into Arwen's eyes, her face was marred by one of sadness, she had taken care of him when he was just a boy, teaching him much of what he knew now. Another hand on his shoulder, Izuku looked at Elrond who also looked concerned, while Gandalf came up to him, the rest just looking on in confusion. 

Izuku breathed out a heavy sigh looking at all of them Elrond and Arwen had gone back to the group, he looked at Gandalf as the man moved closer to him putting his ear next to Izuku. "Sauron...Sauron lives."

The wizard seemed stupified by the notion as he looked over Izuku, seeing if for some reason he had joked with him. But seeing the resignation on his face, the maiar created a chair and sat himself down on it, taking his hat off and rubbing over his brows. "Did it say how long we have till then..." Izuku just shook his head, watching the wizard look down in sadness. "He just doesn't know when to quit, does he. Do you know how he had survived?" The fellowship all looking confused as to Gandalf's questions, while the answer would be easy to figure out, it is also the one that would be avoided the most.

"He has struck a deal with a daedric prince,' Gandalf seemed to age even more even though it wasn't possible, 'Mehrunes Dagon it seems." 

"The prince of destruction and change...he just knows how to pick them. Is there anything else that you could tell me?" he wearily asked.

Izuku shook his head, "No...it doesn't give me a time for when but if it does happen then we need to prepare. Can you break this to the others, the people can't know as they'd lose their minds if they learned of this. The princes are not known to leave their realm of influence, something must have changed to make them do so."

"What about you...are you going to stay? The land is about to be given away so that we could heal and as of right now we're going to need everyone to rebuild."

"I will be staying, I have to do my part after all. Though it's going to suck having to learn all the etiquette of a king."

Gandolf chuckled, "Well you played a large apart in saving Middle-earth...but what I mean is are you going to be staying for long."

Now understanding the question Izuku shook his head, "No at most for another year just to get things situated, then I'll be leaving. I'll leave an apparition to head the lands that I rule, but I need to travel, to train, and to learn other crafts. I have a weird feeling that I'll need to head south this time, I need a break before anything else and hopefully, this will be a long one."

The wizard nodded as he stood up from his seat, a flicker of his hand made many in the crowd to begin minding their own business, except for those who needed to be in the know. With a hand motion, those people came up to Izuku and Gandolf, what was told to the fellowship, and those that needed to know aggravated them. The war was not over, with Sauron being, even more, craftier than they had thought, an alliance with the daedric prince had frightened many of those present. Aragorn looked torn at what he had just heard while Arwen turned even paler. Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry had seemed crestfallen, their journey was not over. Legolas and Gimli just stood steadfast, listening in on the words before looking at one another grimacing a bit.

"Now while this seems to have taken a drastic turn, what we need to do now is rebuild...rebuild and train our people, because as of right now I don't know when he'll be coming but I fear that it may never come in our lifetime, so instead we need to heal our lands and make sure that the generations after us are aware of this development," Gandalf said, referring to the fellowship's lifespans. They all nodded before they began moving towards the castle, intent on making sure the other kings and people of this land learn of what was happening. After all, they all needed to be prepared.

* * *

The meeting hadn't been a joyous one, while most of the people had been told what had happened no one was remotely even happy. Sauron being alive struck fear in the hearts of many, they people were tired and weary of war so learning that another one could be on the horizon frustrated even the most understanding. Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, having fought in the Battle of the Five Armies was especially tired, he fought and repelled the Dol Guldur invaders from his land, a hard-fought victory that without the timely help of Izuku would have killed many more elves than that should have died.

"Even if Sauron is alive, we have no men to spare any longer. Most of my accomplished warriors have fallen in battle, we elves live long this everyone knows, but the act of procreation leaves us in small numbers. To even think that we'd be able to fight Sauron again would kill the rest of my people, leaving us defenseless against the orcs." the elven king said.

"I am not asking you Thranduil to use more men, I am just asking you to prepare yourself in case we need your help. It might not be now, it might not be for a long time, but we as the people of Middle-Earth need to stick together. This means no more fighting for what we do not have, we need to stick together less we'll all be killed." Aragorn sternly said.

"I for one will gladly share resources if any of you need them and I do mean any of you." Bard II, the fourth king of Dale and Lake-town mentioned.

"As will I." spoke Thorin III Stonehelm, King under the Mountain, for the realms of the Iron Hills and the Lonely Mountain.

"Count me in," mentioned Éomer Éadig, Lord of the Mark for the realm of Rohan. 

A sigh echoed out as Thranduil just looked at the men surrounding the table, Elrond just shrugged before putting his vote in. "Then I shall as well...just don't let my people die in vain." 

"Fine..." Thranduil drawled out. There were small smiles plastered on the people around the table, each of them had hoped he'd acquiescence his support. Izuku watched as many more pledged their help, the people were becoming united once more and it was a sight to see. He breathed out a sigh, as another pop-up appeared in front of him. A mission that had been in his quest list for a long time.

**Quest Completed: People of Middle Earth**

**-Rank: SSS**

**Objective: Watched the people of Middle-earth come together once again,** **Inform the people of what you learned,** **Save the people of Middle-earth (9737/100)**

 **Rewards:** **Resurfacing of Beleriand, Ruler of Beleriand,** **Seed of Yggdrasil 2x, [Creation] SSS rank skill, [Magic Core] 5x, Skill points 100x, 1,000,000 GP (Gacha Points)**

 **New Functions Acquired:** **Skill Tree Unlocked,** **Gacha, Inventory Space**

Izuku looked flummoxed and his face was noticed by those present. "Did something happen again?" Aragorn voiced out his concern.

"Umm...yeah," Izuku nervously said as a large screen appeared in front of everyone, confused everyone felt the ground began shaking. "Earthquake!" Gandalf yelled out, those present just turned towards Izuku watching him point towards the screen. In real-time, the people watched land resurface from the ocean, their eye's widening more so for the elves who had lived there and Gandalf.

"B-Beleriand..." Elrond softly said a yell sounded out, hurriedly those present looked towards where Izuku should have been. "Look at the image, they all stared at the screen seeing Izuku appear on the now barren resurfaced Beleriand. 

Over there, Izuku looked extremely confused, he knew where he was but this place was considered to be legendary so it felt weird standing on land he's never seen. 

*ping*

**New Quest: Rebirth of Beleriand**

**Rank SS**

**Objective: Plant the Seeds of Yggdrasil in the soil (0/2)**

**Rewards: 100 GP, [Voice of a Dragon] S rank skill, [Dragon Soul] SS rank skill, 50 skill points, ???**

Breathing a heavy sigh Izuku, made the seed appear in his hand. Looking at the description of the item he held, he shuddered a bit before walking through the land. A barren land due to being underneath the ocean all this time Izuku could see where marine life had been before they all swam out of their covens in a hurry. He went a bit more inland before couching down, he cupped the mud to make a whole before placing one of the seeds inside. 

**Seed of Yggdrasil**

  * A seed of a giant tree that symbolizes the world. Usage of this item can bring prosperity to the land in which it inhabits regardless of the destruction done to the area. When planted the seed recognizes the planter giving them absolute power within their domain. Can be used to gain the **Dew of Yggdrasil,** a rejuvenation ingredient used to create the **Potion of Life,** or can be used as a standalone healing item. Purified ground, corruption weakened.



Picking himself back up Izuku looked north of his position and teleported appearing on the uppermost part of the land. He scoped out more mud and placed the last seed inside the ground.

*ping*

**Quest Completed: Rebirth of Beleriand**

**Rank SS**

**Objective: Plant the Seeds of Yggdrasil in the soil (2/2)**

**Rewards: 100 GP, [Voice of a Dragon] S rank skill, [Dragon Soul] SS rank skill, 50 skill points, ???**

Izuku dropped to his knees right after the notification popped up, his mind not able to process what was happening to him. It felt just like when he had met **Ancalagon,** the greatest of all winged dragons. The roar of the black dragon had made Izuku freeze up when he was thousands of kilometers away from it, now however he felt it was right next to his ear. He felt delirious from it, his mind confused and riddled with fear, before the same roar came out of his mouth. 

Nothing but the quaking of the wind could be felt all across Beleriand, summiting to his voice. As the sweat came off of him, Izuku noticed the land begin to shake, as branches the size of city walls came out of the ground forming a barrier all along the outer area ends of the land, leaving only the sea being opened. He looked up from his position only to see the largest tree he's ever seen, the magnificence of it astounded him, not to mention those who were watching him. Izuku felt at peace being next to the tree as if all his worries would be washed away, he moved to touch the bark feeling the life energies the tree held.

*pop*

In an instant, Izuku was back in the room where he had just left. His comrades and friends all staring at him, as Gandalf looked at him. "Well I guess that will be your area to govern then, your magic truly does wonders Izuku." No one was going to argue with him as not even they understood what Izuku had just done, it was of a realm something only Ainur's would understand. Izuku did keep everyone's best interest at heart and so he was left to his devices, those he had journeyed with just shrugged it off.

-o- 

About 2 hours later after the people had hashed out their plans for the future, the various peoples came into agreement about of thing...exploring Izuku's kingdom, most just wanted to see the sights, reminiscent of an age long ago, while some wanted to see the trees that towered into the sky parting the clouds. Izuku, however, needed to go and prepare his new home, he was kind of annoyed that he wouldn't be able to help the land he fought for, but his magic always had something to say about that.

Gandolf had appeared next to Izuku, the wizard seeming anxious about wanting to head to Beleriand. With a snap of his fingers, they both disappeared from where they were, appearing at the land seconds later. The Ainur seemed fascinated by the structure of the trees, he could feel the life flowing around them, the calming breeze that seemed to originate from the surrounding area. A smile appeared on his face as he looked towards Izuku, chuckling as he watched as the surroundings seemed to be excited by his presence.

Izuku, on the other hand, was not at all pleased, embarrassed was the word seeing as how the newly formed environment was curling around his legs and arms. There were birds that he didn't see earlier birched on his shoulders, seemingly relaxed along with some other animals that just appeared out of nowhere. Sighing Izuku just shook his head, as the foliage unwrapped him, the birds finally flying off of him. "Looks like we're going to be busy huh..." A smile appeared on the wizard's face, "That is correct. Let's begin shall we."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/489696159474447076/  
> Using the same Izuku as the one from my other fic. Don't own the image.


End file.
